


Скамейка у пианино

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: Три разговора Кита Гандора с женой.ЗЫ: переводилось для Kagami, но так случайно совпало... Вопчем, с днем рожденья, Мелисса!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kagami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/gifts), [whisky_soda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Piano Bench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045437) by [toushindai (WallofIllusion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai). 



Самая длинная речь, произнесенная Китом за один раз в 1928-м, – это его предложение Кейт.

Строго говоря, речь не требовалась. Он мог просто задать вопрос, он знал, что она ответит «да», и его немногословность никогда ей не мешала. Он уверен, что она была бы тронута, даже если бы он просто молча протянул ей кольцо.

Но ему было нужно, чтобы она поняла: он просит её стать вдовой.

Учитывая его сферу деятельности, она почти наверняка его переживет. Но не обязательно: туберкулез унес мать Кита, когда он был юн, оставив отца управляться одновременно с сомнительными делами мафии и с тремя растущими детьми (плюс пара неугомонных соседских мальчишек), пока силы наконец не оставили его. Но в этом бизнесе случай родителей Кита был редким исключением. К 1928-му Кит уже приносил соболезнования вдовам своих людей чаще, чем мог сосчитать.

(Это Лак продолжает считать, и каждая новая смерть давит ему на сердце, как наковальня. Он для этого не годится. Но теперь он не отступит, так что Киту остаётся лишь поддерживать его и взваливать на себя как можно больше.)

Он решил сделать предложение после ужина и постарался вечером прийти домой пораньше. Когда они доели, она села за пианино и заиграла. Так совпало, что она выбрала песню из первого фильма, где он услышал, как она играет. За её спиной он улыбнулся воспоминанию, вытащил коробочку с кольцом из кармана и повертел в руках. Но когда она доиграла, он отложил коробочку, сел рядом и всё объяснил, а потом спросил.

Она сказала «да».

Кольцо прекрасно на ней смотрелось, точно так, как он и думал.

* * *

В 1930-м больше всего за один раз он говорил, когда объяснял, чем стал.

Тем промозглым ноябрьским вечером, разобравшись с Далласом и прочим отребьем, он переоделся в костюм без дырок от пуль (в офисе хранилось несколько смен одежды) и отправился домой. Слова Фиро беспорядочно крутились в голове, он достал колоду карт и начал тасовать их, будто пытаясь таким образом упорядочить свои мысли. Кейт заметила его нервозность и не трогала его, просто села рядом, чтобы он чувствовал её присутствие. Он ценил её. Он любил её.

Однажды она...

Он никогда не готовился к этой мысли.

Тем вечером она села за пианино до ужина и сыграла одну из его любимых мелодий. Не яростный регтайм, в котором она была столь хороша, а аккуратную тщательную пьесу, которую использовала в моменты размышлений. Струны звучали героически и многообещающе. Она играла для него, играла успокоение его тревог. Вела в мирное место после хаоса вчерашнего дня и сегодняшнего утра.

И это сработало. Он наконец отложил карты и просто слушал музыку. Пьеса закончилась, и она начала следующую: на этот раз нежную любовную песню. Он пересел к ней на скамейку перед пианино, положил руку ей на плечо, чувствуя, как двигаются во время игры мышцы. Тогда она закончила мелодию и ждала, что он заговорит. Глубоко вдохнув, он достал из кармана нож и резанул ладонь, чтобы показать, что будет объяснять. Она нахмурилась, когда потекла кровь, и открыла рот, когда кровь вернулась обратно в порез и исчезла.

Он рассказал ей, что случилось.

Той ночью они допоздна не спали, вместе.

* * *

К 1983-му он говорил ещё меньше: важные для него люди отлично знали, как его понимать, и знали, что он предпочитает молчать. Но всё ещё оставались вещи, которые быстрее решить по телефону, поэтому Лак позвонил после визита Кальи к невропатологу.

Её слабоумие подкралось незаметно для них всех: она всегда была непостоянной натурой, что и делало их с Бергой отличной парой, но в последние несколько лет она потихоньку теряла силы и память. Сейчас исчезала её самостоятельность, и Лак наконец уговорил Бергу отвести её к врачу, и новости не радовали. Теперь ухудшение будет быстро прогрессировать, как сказал доктор Лаку, Калье и Берге, а Лак теперь говорил Киту. Они могли обеспечить ей комфорт, но с течением болезни ничего поделать не могли.

«Ничего,» – мягко повторил Лак и пояснил: Берга уже требовал от Фиро, но тот не умел создавать бессмертие и не мог спросить Майзу. И даже если бы мог, даже если бы Калья осталась в нынешнем состоянии, она не могла бы вернуть то, что уже потеряла. Так оно не работало.

Калья медленно угасала; скоро она совсем умрёт.

Кит поблагодарил Лака за сообщение. Он уже тянулся за пальто, на языке вертелось предложение побыть с семьей, но Лак предугадал и отмел его раньше, чем Кит успел отдать приказ. Сегодня он позаботится о Калье и Берге, а Кит должен провести время с Кейт.

Предложение разбудило мысли, с которыми Кит не желал сейчас иметь дела, на секунду он почувствовал себя слабаком, а не суровым доном мафии. Но Лак не услышит спора. Завтра, когда Берга осознает новости и успокоится, они встретятся за обедом: они трое и Кейт, и Калья, и, может быть, Фиро с Эннис, и Феликс с Шейн – любящая семья. Но сегодня время для встреч меньше и тише.

Когда Кит повесил трубку, Кейт ждала новостей. Она знала, что они плохие: тяжесть ситуации подтвердили движения головы Кита. Она взяла его за руку и отвела в гостиную. К скамейке у пианино. Тому самому пианино, которое стояло у них почти шестьдесят лет, тому, которое он подарил ей на свадьбу. Его звук становился с годами всё теплее и уютнее. Она заиграла пьесу, которую он слышал от неё при первой встрече, и позволила вибрациям пианино и теплу своего тела излучать комфорт. Они утешали так, как сейчас не сумели бы никакие слова. В конце концов, не существует слов, стирающих реальность: бледную бумажно-тонкую кожу на усохших пальцах Кейт, слабость громких нот, которые ей не хватает сил взять с былой резкостью. Она была по-прежнему прекрасна, но она была стара, а тело Кита всё ещё считало, что ему 35. Однажды, довольно скоро, это всё закончится.

Кейт сделала перерыв между пьесами и обняла Кита за плечи. Он вздохнул и склонился к ней, зная, что посторонний наблюдатель увидел бы мать, утешающую сына, а не шестьдесят прекрасных лет, которые они провели как равные: мужем и женой.

Он поднял руку и мягко опустил её на белые клавиши, так, чтобы не нажать. Рука Кейт легла поверх. Она надавила ему на большой палец и в воздухе зазвенела чистая нота.

– Это до, – сказала она и продолжила остальными пальцами: – ре-ми-фа-соль.

Он последовательно нажал клавиши. Звук был простым и организованным, вышла почти целая гамма. До-ре-ми-фа-соль.

Он потянулся мизинцем к следующей клавише, как он видел, делала она, и нажал.

– Ля, – сказала она и сыграла ещё две ноты, пропев их. – Си-до. Это гамма.

Он нажал подряд восемь белых клавиш, ударив по последним двум указательным пальцем, потому что не знал, как с ними правильно справляться. А потом сыграл те же ноты в обратном порядке. Он вспомнил, как много лет назад приходил раньше всех на сеанс немого кино, чтобы послушать, как она разминается.

Пианино – и музыка вообще – всегда были её вотчиной. Нечто, с чем он мог обратиться к ней за прошедшие годы, нечто, что ассоциировал с ней, в чем мог на неё положиться. Но возможно он ошибался. Возможно, надо было превратить это в нечто, чем они могли заниматься вместе, чтобы, когда она уйдет, он мог держаться за этот кусочек неё.

Он снова нажал нижнее до, и попробовал повторить другую разминку, которую от неё слышал, иногда пропуская ноты по пути вверх и вниз по гамме. С нескольких попыток, но он всё же подобрал мелодию.

Она улыбнулась, углубляя «гусиные лапки» вокруг глаз.

– Арпеджио, – сказала она.

Он кивнул и убрал руку с клавиш, чтобы обнять жену. Поцеловал в волосы и ласково спросил:

– Ты научишь меня играть?

– Конечно, – так же ласково ответила она.

Но ещё долгое время они не разрывали объятие.


End file.
